infinitedevelopmentincfandomcom-20200214-history
Final Fronts
Final Fronts is a space warfare, first-person shooter, MMORPG and command-control video game that was released for PC, Playstation 4, Xbox 720 and Wii-U. It is intended to be the first game of a planned trilogy. Release Final Fronts was released on May 16th, 2016 in North America, May 18th, 2016 in Great Britain and May 19th, 2016 for the rest of the world. The game was originally slated for worldwide release on May 12th, 2016, but it was delayed due to problems with shipping, so the release date was rescheduled and separated into three different releases. Bonus Items/Unlocks Depending on when and where the game was purchased, what edition the player chose, the customer gets the chance to receive one or more bonus item or unlock. The following table shows which items are available through which edition and whether or not they have been pre-ordered: Demo The Final Fronts demo was released on January 14th, 2016. The demo featured a couple of the many vehicles, weapons and warships in the game. Despite all of that, all of the combat modes were available for use. In the single-player portion of the demo, two missions were present. The first mission features an unnamed CPA Dreadnought attack San Francisco, California. The player's character and two temporary squad members have to run to the space port while fighting CPA troops and make it to the URS Montgomery DD-17. This mission gives the player the Soldier Combat feel for the game. The demo then switches to a mission in space, with the player taking full control of the URS Bismarck BC-34. The mission follows a space battle between the United Republic and the Communist Pact of Asia. The player's objective is to cover friendly forces on the ground, while fighting enemy warships trying to destroy the UR fleet. The multi-player portion features two maps: one on Earth and one in space/Mars (following the two demo missions.) On the Earth map, players can take control of vehicles and use a variety weapons. On the space/Mars map, players can choose to either be on the ground or in a warship. The demo closed on May 9th, 2016. Details Players: 1 (single-player), 12-500+ (co-op multiplayer) Resolution: Xbox 720, Wii-U and PS4: HDTV 720p/1080i/1080p // PC: Screen & Card Dependent Publisher: IDI Publishing Developer: Infinite Development Inc. Format: 2x DVD (Xbox 720 and PC), 1x Blu-ray (PlayStation 4), Digital Download (PC, Wii-U and PlayStation 4) Rating: "M" for Mature (US), MA15+ (Australia), BBFC 15 (UK), PEGI 18+ (EU), USK 16 (GER) Plot A war of epic proportions Characters 'Crew Members' 'Squad Members' 'Minor Characters' Locations Gameplay Combat Final Fronts offers multiple types of combat: Vehicle Combat, Soldier Combat, Warship Combat and Command Combat. 'Vehicle Combat' Vehicle Combat is the first out of four types of combat modes. Vehicle Combat offers the player the ability to operate land vehicles, specifically Tanks and Transports. This combat type allows the player to have full control of the vehicle and offer different points of view from which the player can operate it. 'Soldier Combat' Soldier Combat is the second out of four types of combat modes. Soldier Combat offers the player the classic FPS/TPS (Third-Person Shooter) experience while the player plays through the eyes of the character they create for the game. This is the default combat mode and allows the player to enter the other three combat modes whenever the player chooses. 'Warship Combat' Warship Combat is the third type of combat that is available in Final Fronts. Warship Combat offers the player to ability to take control of a Warship in the game. The player could either choose to just control one specific weapon on the ship or take control of the ship in a whole, which leads to Command Combat. 'Command Combat' Command Combat is the fourth and last type of combat mode available in Final Fronts. It allows the player to take the command point-of-view during the course of the game. While in this combat mode, players have to ability to order troops on the ground, control an entire warship or change between combat modes. Vehicles ''Warships In ''Final Fronts, there are multiple types of warships: /Destroyers/: Small, fast warships that pack a powerful punch. They are mostly used for Reconnassaince, Hit & Run, Sabotage and Patrol missions. This class of ship is most comparable to Frigates. /Battlecruisers/: Large, fast and manueverable warships that are large assault platforms. They can be seen leading main assault forces alongside Battleships and Dreadnoughts, but they also support Carriers. This class of ship is most comparable to Battleships. /Battleships/: Large, strong warships with large weapons and heavy armor plating, but have good speed and manuverability. They can be seen leading main assault forces alongside Battlecruisers and Dreadnoughts, and they are used to counter enemy battlegroups that could threaten their own. This class of ship is most comparable to Battlecruisers. /Dreadnoughts/: Huge, strong warships with massive firepower and thick armor plating. They can be seen leading main assault forces alongside Battleships and Battlecruisers, but are made to stand on their own against any opposition. /Carriers/: Medium, slow moving warships with armor plating that carry the fleet's Gunships, Fighters, and Freighters. They are usually in the center of the main assault force as they are vunerable and have little armament that can counter enemy ships. They are being phased out of service with work being done on the Battlecarriers. /Frigates/: Small, fast warships that are used for support roles. The are mostly used for Search & Rescue, Hit & Run, Patrol and Reconnassaince missions. This class of ship is most comparable to Destroyers. /Cruisers/: Medium, fast and manueverable warships that are assault platforms. They are mostly used for Sabotage, Search & Destroy, Hit & Run and defensive missions. They also form a part of the main assault force in any fleet. /Gunships/: 'Small, agile warships that have light armor plating and a light armament. They are used to drop troops into battlefields and to cover them from the air, but they can also be used to lead a ground assault against enemies. This class of ship is most comparable to ''Freighters. '''/Fighters/: Small, fast, agile warships that have light armor and heavy weapons. They are used to support troops on the ground or to get in close to enemy ships and take down defenses, so the larger warships can finish them off. /Freighters/: Small, moderately fast warships with armor plating and a decent armament. They are used to deploy multiple troops, hold a position, and safely get the troops back out of the battle zone. They are also used in Sabotage missions to take out targets that troops can't reach. This class is most comparable to Gunships. /Battlecarriers/: Large, moderately fast warships with armor plating and heavy armaments. They are planned to house a fleet's Fighters, Gunships, and Freighters, while also delivering heavy bombardments. Currently in prototype stages. ''Tanks '/Light Tanks/:' '/Medium Tanks/:' '/Heavy Tanks/:' '/Battle Tanks/:' '/Main Battle Tanks/:' '/Tank Destroyers/:' '/Armored Transports/:' '/Infantry Fighting Vehicles/:' Weapons Firearms '/Assault Rifles/:' '/Battle Rifles/:' '/Machine Guns/:' '/Submachine Guns/:' '/Sniper Rifles/:' '/Shotguns/:' '/Pistols/:' '/Revolvers/:' '/Rocket Launchers/:' '/Grenade Launchers/:' Equipment '/Grenades/:' '/Sensors/:' '/Firearm Attachments/:' Warship Armaments '/Primary Armament/:' '/Secondary Armament/:' '/Other Armaments/:' '/Armament Upgrades/:''' Abilities Rank Advancement Customizable Settings Multiplayer Final Fronts: End Times Soundtrack Patches